


Trick or Treat, Sweets for My Sweet

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Daddy Phil, Halloween, Little Space, M/M, Trick or Treating, little dan howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Daddy Phil takes little Dan trick or treating and the night doesn't turn out as expected.





	Trick or Treat, Sweets for My Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!

Phil sighed as he thumbed through the hangers that held all the Halloween costumes in the store. It was extremely hard to shop for costumes for Dan as most of the adult costumes were to revealing and not very appealing to a child. Of course, Dan wasn’t a child he was a very much grown man but half the time he had a child's mind. 

 

Phil had learned about Dan’s need for being little very early on in their relationship. It wasn’t something that bothered him, in fact, they both learned pretty quickly that Phil adjusted to the daddy role very easily. And Phil loved being Dan’s daddy as well as his best friend, business partner, and boyfriend. 

 

He sighed as moved on to the next rack of costumes. He hoped that they could find something because tomorrow was Halloween and Dan had been looking forward to trick or treating for months now. And he would feel like absolute shit if they couldn’t find something. Because he was the one who had kept putting off this shopping trip. It wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to go they had just been really busy recently. They had just returned home from their second tour and they had been working like crazy to get videos out to make up for when they were gone. So they hadn’t had time to much of anything.

 

“Daddy!” he was shaken from his thoughts at the call from his little.

Dan was currently in the children's section of the store, Phil not having the heart to explain to him that he would never be able to fit in a child’s costume.

“What is it love?” he asked walking over

 

“I want this one!” he pointed excitedly at pink princess costume. “Look it comes with a crown!” 

Phil closed his eyes for a moment only opening them when he spoke to Dan, “I’m sorry love we can’t get that one.”

Tears welled in Dan’s eyes, “Why? You said I could get anyone I want.” 

“I know baby and I’m so sorry but it’s just not possible. I don’t think it will fit you. Remember how we have had the discussion about you still have to wear big people clothes sometimes?”

Tears rolling down his face he shook his head.

“Well, this is one of those times.” 

Phil wiped away one of Dan’s tears, “I’m sorry love.” he added again.

 

But instead of calming him down like Phil thought he yanked away and throw himself on to the floor. He was having a full on tantrum now kicking and screaming. This is not how Phil wanted today to go.

 

“Daniel you stop that this minute!” he said using his daddy voice.

“No! i-its not f-fair I w-want it!” he continued to wail. 

Looking around to make sure no one was watching he bent down, “Daniel James Howell if you don’t stop this instance then you won’t be going trick or treating at all!” of course Phil would never really take that away from him but Dan didn’t have to know that. The threat seemed to work because he stopped kicking and went silent other than the occasional sob. 

 

“Excuse me is he alright?” a concerned looking employee asked.

He sighed, “He will be fine he’s just upset because you don’t have a costume in his size.”

“Oh no, poor dear. What is it he is looking for?” 

He didn’t really want to tell this stranger his boyfriend was looking for an adult size version of a princess dress, but the concern in her eyes told him that it was ok.

“He really wanted this princess dress,” he said pointing to it. 

Her face lights up instantly “Oh hold on I think I might have something in the back. I will be right back.” she sprinted away.

 

He turned his attention back to Dan who was now sitting quietly on the floor sucking his thumb.

Phil reached into his pocket and retrieved Dan’s dummy. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth and before Dan could protest he shove the dummy in place of his thumb. 

 

“Come on baby let’s get up off this cold hard floor.” he reached under his armpits and lifted him to his feet. Just at that time, the store employee can running back with a pink dress in tow. 

“I knew we had something close to that, look it's almost the same!” 

 

Phil had to admit the dress was very similar to the one Dan had been looking at. The bottom skirt was a light shade of pink while the top half was a darker pink. It had pretty white sleeves that all the way down the arms. And to top it all off it had a sparkly bow tied on the back. 

 

“What do you think love?” he asked hesitantly afraid his question may set off another tantrum. 

 

But Dan’s eyes light up and he popped the dummy out of his mouth, “It’s so pretty! Can I have this one daddy please?” 

 

He looked the dress over one last time making sure that it was the correct size before he shook his head. “Of course love if you are sure this is the one you want.”

“Thak thak you daddy!” he squealed with excitement.

Phil chuckled and turned his attention back to the employee. “I can’t thank you enough for this..” he squinted his eyes and looked at her name tag, “Emily. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.”

She just shook her head, ”Honestly it was no problem I’m just happy I could help you out.” Phil smiled and thanked her one more time before he took the dress.

 

Before they left the store and when Dan wasn’t paying attention he also grabbed the small costume so he could get the crown from it. It would be a nice surprise for him tomorrow. He paid for everything and they headed home stopping for an ice cream cone on the way.

~~~~~~~~

 

The next day went by really slow Dan had to be told more than once that it wasn’t time to go trick or treating yet. But finally, by five pm, Phil gave  him the go-ahead to start getting ready. And since trick or treating didn't start until six that gave them plenty of time to get ready.

 

“Daddy, can you help me?” Dan asked as he came dragging his costume out of their bedroom.

“Of course love come here.” 

 

Phil stripped him of his clothes Dan giggling a little when Phil brushed his fingers across his sensitive tummy. He helped him into his costume and  if Phil was being honest Dan looked absolutely stunning. His creamy soft skin went really well with the shades of pink and white. And the sparkles really brought out the sparkle in his dark chocolate brown eyes.

 

“How do I look daddy?” he asked as he spun around giggling.

“You look so adorable. My little princess.” 

Dan giggled again as he ran to the lounge.

 

While, Dan was distracted with something in lounge Phil retrieved the crown he had bought yesterday. 

 

He walked into the living room to find Dan on the floor playing with his stuffies.

 

“Hey love I have a surprise for you.” 

Dan looked up from his toy excitedly. The second his eyes landed on the crown Phil was happy he had decided to buy it. His eyes lit up with excitement and pleasure. 

 

“Is that for me daddy!” he asked crawling over to Phil.

He chuckled, ”Of course princess.” he placed the silver crown on top of his head sitting in in the middle of his soft curly waves.

 

“Aww so pretty. My pretty little princess.”  Phil cooed at him.

 

Of course, Dan spent the next ten minutes admiring himself in the bathroom mirror adjusting and re adjusting his crown until he was happy. When Phil finally announced it was time to go Dan jumped and squealed with excitement. 

  
  


So far everything was going well they were about halfway down their street his bag was half way filled with candy and Dan seemed to be enjoying himself. Several children had stopped to compliment his costume while they earned several glares from the parents but luckily Dan hadn't seemed to notice.

 

“Daddy I want to go to that one next!” he pointed at a rather scary looking house. It had been defiantly decorated for Halloween it was dark and creepy. In the front yard the occupants of the house had set up a graveyard and had a fake witch sitting on the porch.

 

“Ok love. I’ll wait here while you go up.” 

Dan stopped and looked at Phil.

“What’s wrong love?”

He looked down at his feet, ”Me scared can you go with me.”

Phil chuckled, “Of course love, let’s go.” he took a hold of Dan’s hand.

That seemed to do it there was once again a smile plastered on his face. Once he reached the door he rang the doorbell. 

An older looking woman answered the door with a sweet smile on her face.

“Trick or treat!” Dan yelled holding out his bag. 

The women looked at them and a glare quickly replaced the smile that had just been there. “Is this a joke?” she sneered

 

Phil watches the smile also drop from Dan’s face because she was now glaring at Dan with hatred in her eyes.

Phil stepped in, ”No of course not. Why would this be a joke? He just wants some candy.” 

“He's an adult he shouldn’t be trick or treating.” she spat out. 

 

Phil saw Dan’s lips start to quiver. This woman was not going to ruin their night. “Listen can he please just have his candy and then we can be out of here.”

 

“I’m not giving him anything. Not only his he too old to be trick or treating but he is wearing a dress! A dress!” she screamed pointing her finger in Dan’s face. 

 

Dan was sobbing now tugging at Phil’s sleeve, “Dad-ddy I wan-nna go home.” 

Phil glared at the women, “You're a hateful old woman I hope you're happy you just ruined his night.”

 

The women simply continued to glare as she slammed the door in their faces. Dan now burying his face into Phil was still sobbing. 

“Hey love it’s ok, stop crying.” he said trying to sooth him but nothing seemed to help. 

 

Despite Dan being a 6’2 tall man he managed to pick him up and carry him to the end of the sidewalk. He sat him down on the ground and enveloped him in a hug.

 

“Shh it’s ok, don’t cry.” but he continued to sob and now hiccupping. Phil just held him and let him cry, not really sure what to do.

 

A few minutes later a small voice behind him asked, “Excuse me sir but are you alright?” he turned around and saw a little girl standing with who he assumed was her mum. 

Phil turned to the girl, “He will be alright that lady at that house was really mean to him,” he said pointing his head in the direction of the house. 

 

The girl turned her attention to Dan, “It’s ok she was mean to me too.” 

Dan blinked the tears from his eyes, “She was?”

“Yeah, she said I shouldn’t be dressed like this.” She pointed down to her superman costume.

“Why?” Dan asked tears now starting to dry on his face.

“I don’t know, she said this was a boy’s costume and I should be dressed like a girl. But I told her I liked this costume and she yelled at me. She seemed like a very mean and lonely person.”

Phil was impressed this girl seemed knowledgeable beyond her years.

 

The girls mum who had been quite up until now spoke up, ”She told me I was a bad mother because I allowed her to wear this costume.” she said looking disgusted. 

 

“She told him that he was too old to be trick or treating and that he was a boy and couldn’t wear a dress,” Phil explained to her.

 

The girl was shocked, “But I love your dress it’s so pretty!” 

“Thank you.” Dan murmerd to her.

 

The women shook her head, “It’s horrible how some people act.”

Phil nodded his head in agreement. 

 

“I’m Natalie by the way and this is my daughter Cassie.” 

Phil stood up since he had been kneeling on the ground to comfort Dan, “I’m Phil and this is my boyfriend Dan.”

 

Natalie bent down, “Hi it’s nice to meet you, Dan.” 

Dan didn’t take to kindly to strangers so he just gave her a little wave as he buried his head further into Phil. 

 

She stood back up and turned back to Phil, “I know you don’t know us but Cassie and I were just getting ready to go home. We would love if you two would join us for some hot chocolate and cookies?” 

 

Phil thought for a moment he didn’t know them but they did seem like nice people. Before he could answer Dan tugged at his sleeve, “Can we go please daddy?” he whispered. 

 

“Oh yes can he please come over Phil? We can watch Halloween movies with our snacks!” Cassie said with pleading eyes.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, “Well I guess I have to say yes now don't I?”

Both Dan and Cassie cheered and started excitedly talking about which movies they wanted to watch.

 

Natalie shook her head and smiled in amusement as she watched the two of them.

“Come on let’s go,” she said smiling as she took a hold of her daughter's hand.

  
  
  


They all chatted on the way to their flat, and the more they chatted the less worried he becomes that they might end up murdered tonight. 

 

“Well here we are,” she said as she opened to door and motioned for them to step inside. Cassie drug Dan straight to the kitchen to get cookies. 

 

Phil followed behind Natalie and when he entered the kitchen he saw Dan and Cassie excitedly talking over a plate of cookies.

“And see this one’s a vampire I decorated him all by myself. “ She proudly exclaimed as she pointed at one of the cookies.

 

“That is so cool! Daddy look at these cookies!” 

Phil chuckled at his excitement as he walked over to take a look.

  
  


They got the “kids” settled into the lounge with their cookies and hot chocolate and popped Halloween town into the DVD player since that is the movie they had decided on watching. Natalie turned to Phil, ”Would you like a cup of coffee?” she asked smiling at him.

He graciously accepted. 

Once the coffee was done they both sat down at the kitchen table.

 

“So I don’t want to offend anyone but is Dan special? “

Phil cringed at the word but he appreciated her asking instead of assuming. And she had been nothing nice to them all night so he didn’t see any harm in explaining.

“Dan is just like you and me most of the time other than when he is in his headspace. Dan is what you would call a little. He will retreat into a headspace when he is stressed or even when he is happy and that is when he is a little. He has a mindset of a child not always the same age but usually between four and seven. And I am his caregiver or as you probably heard him call me earlier daddy.”

 

She nodded her head encouraging him to continue. “I mean that’s pretty much it lots of people think it’s weird which is why I appreciate you and Cassie being so nice to him tonight.”

 

“Oh, it was no problem, Phil. I teach Cassie to love and accept everyone no matter what. When she saw Dan crying tonight she said to me, Mummy why is that man crying? I don’t want him to be sad let's go make him happy.” 

 

A tear escaped his eye.

 

“I’m so proud of my little girl it warms my heart to know I have been raising her right.” She reached across the table and took a hold of Phil’s hand. “You and Dan are welcome here anytime you want. You both seem like really nice people and Cassie has seemed to have taken quite a liking to Dan.”

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes, “Thank you so much, Natalie. It’s hard to find people to hang out with because of this sometimes and it’s nice to know there are people out there like you and your daughter. 

 

They continued to chat about their life and various things for the next hour until Natalie stood up, “It’s pretty quiet in there and I think I here the credits rolling.”

 

The walked into the living room and found Cassie curled up on one end of the sofa sleeping and Dan on the other. 

Phil smiled, “Well I guys I better wake him up and get home.”

 

When Dan was little and tired he was a bit of a handful but luckily tonight he wasn’t much trouble. They said goodbye to Natalie who made sure to bend down and give Dan a big hug before they left. Making sure to tell him he was welcome to come back anytime he wanted.

 

It was a quiet ride home in the cab Dan drifting in and out of sleep on Phil’s shoulder. When they got home Phil helped Dan out of his costume and into his PJ’s. As he was crawling in bed next to him Dan turned around to face him. 

 

“I had a lot of fun tonight daddy,” he whispered.

Phil pulled him closer and kissed his head, “I’m glad baby.”

Dan sighed and snuggled his head into Phil’s chest. They both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces. Dan because despite the turn the night had taken he made a new friend and had fun and Phil because Dan was happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: glitterrhowell  
> Twitter: glitterhowell


End file.
